Colui che È
«''' Qui il Creatore dei Cieli e della Terra, di tutte le cose visibili ed invisibili fatta eccezione per quelle da Fan Fiction comico-demenziali, come posso aiutarla e come ha avuto questo numero? '''» :: — Colui che È, rispondendo al telefono nel suo ufficio nell'Alto dei Cieli, in Das Jüngste Gericht – Il Giorno del Giudizio Colui che È, a volte chiamato anche'' Sommo Capo'' o IL Sommo Capo o, meno frequentemente, Dio, inteso qua come'' rappresentazione personale dell'Autore del concetto monoteistico dell'Alterità Trascendente'', originariamente detto concetto (e tutto ciò ad esso collegato) è uno dei personaggi “non originali” principali di alcune Fan Fiction Ottoperottiane. Colui che È Nome/i Colui che È Cognome N.A. Soprannomi Sommo Capo Età Eterno Luogo di nascita È eterno, non è nato! Residenza attuale Alto dei Cieli Livello dell'esistenza Superiore (e assai!) Rango Signor Sommo Capo Alleati *'Tecnicamnete, tutti gli Esseri' . *Ottoperotto *Sigmund Freud *Voce fuori campo *Sora *Oma Desala *Soruccio *ChiyoChan8 *vul95 *Suor Nausicaa (da D64 in poi) *Xaldin (da D64 in poi) *Demyx (da ATL in poi) Nemici *'Tecnicamente, nessuno' . *darkroxas92 (in D64) *Lucas Ross (in ATL) *Friedrich Nietzsche Poteri ed abilità *Onnipotente *Onniscente *Onnipresente Armi Non vi basta quento detto sopra?!?! Prima apparizione [Fan Fiction Ottoperottiane] *''Robbery, he wrote - L'Autore in Giallo''; Capitolo 10 Prima apparizione [Reale/Opera originale] Concetto monoteistico dell'Alterità trascendente Breve descrizione :Attenzione : Il seguente passaggio può contenere spoiler ! Sotto l'aspetto di un roveto in fiamme, appare ad Ottoperotto, Sigmund Freud e Voce fuori campo per aiutarli durante la loro indagine sul furto di marmellata in ''Robbery, he wrote - L'Autore in Giallo'', in cui, fra l'altro, è co-responsabile, assieme a Nemeryal, ChiyoChan8 e Soruccio del miracolo che salva Sora dall'essere punito ingiustamente per il furto di cui è accusato. In seguito, veglia su Suor Nausicaa, Xaldin ed il tüss durante le loro ricerche in '' Detective 0064 – The World that Never Was in not enought'', aiutandoli sia “''aggirando''” la ''Grande Regola'', sia inviando loro Oma Desala. Gestisce come meglio può la crisi di Atlantide e di Lucas Ross, aiutato dalle sue fide collaboratrici, ed una volta risoltasi quest'ultima, concede ad Ottoperotto di incarnarsi per poter continuare ad aiutare Sora (''Atlantis - The Lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto''). Sebbene abbia le mani legate dall'accordo stretto con Der Richter, Colui che È interviene per quanto il patto stipulato conceda lui al fine di aiutare il monello bruno a sfuggire al Giudice. :Fine dei possibili spoiler ! Capo (quasi) indiscusso di tutti gli Esseri Superiori, Colui che È ricopre attualmente la massima carica del Collettivo degli Esseri Superiori, quella di Sommo Capo, di cui era investito in precedensa già da ben tre mandati (durante le vicende collegate alla Crisi di Atlantide è stato appunto rieletto per la quarta volta), anche sé, su sua stessa ammissione, non ce l'avrebbe fatta senza l'aiuto del suo staff... : «''' “''Non ce l’avrei mai fatta senza le mie collaboratrici...” ammette con un sorriso ''Colui che È “''Mi avranno anche fatto venre qualche infarto al Sacro Cuore, ma senza di loro, non sarei qui. Grazie!”. E così sia, ''amen... '''» :: — Estratto de “''Il Corriere del Mondo che Non Esiste''”, in Atlantis - The Lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto, Episodio 22: Diṭṭa-dharma-vedanīya-karma... '' Paziente, ma veramente paziente, ben oltre gli standard umani, ma anche di quelli degli Esseri Superiori, in ragione della sua carica è estremamente pragmatico e molto restio ad intervenire ed interferire con i Livelli dell'Esistenza meno elevati, ma è anche sì vero che quando può, aggira anch'egli la ''Grande Regola... Figura paterna (sic!) per la gran parte degli Esseri Superiori, nonostante siano la sua razione quaotidiana di nevrosi, fa quanto è in suo potere (ed è Onnipotente, ricordiamo!) per il benessere dei colleghi Dei e colleghe Dee, senza dimenticare Esseri Ascesi e comuni (e non) mortali. In teoria, conosce qualsiasi idioma parlato, ma per il momento si è sempre espresso in italiano, salvo qualche frase in dialetto ticinese e romano... Biografia del personaggio Berescit ... : «''' Oh, insomma... Sai com'è, mi è scivolato... Distrazione, ed è caduto... Sai! Sono vecchio! Sono qui da prima della creazione del mondo! '''» :: — Colui che È, in: Detective 0064 – The World that Never Was is not enough, Capitolo 07 : Agnosco stilum Bergamonis Sororis... '' '' Non si hanno dati precisi sugli inizi di Colui che È, ma come da lui stesso dichiarato, era presente fin da prima della creazione del mondo (senza tuttavia specificare quale...). : «''' Nemeryal: See, diciamo che è andata così... Che giorno era? : Colui che È: Cos'era cosa? : Nemeryal: La creazione del mondo! : Colui che È: Ah! E spiegati! Pensieroso Uhm... Credo fosse... Un martedì! Sono in pochissimi a saperlo... '''» :: — Detective 0064 – The World that Never Was is not enough, Capitolo 07 : Agnosco stilum Bergamonis Sororis... '' '' In illo tempore... In fase di scrittura... Ai tempi di Atlantide 'Prima della Caduta di Atlantide.' In fase di scrittura... 'La Caduta du Atlantide.' In fase di scrittura... Il processo di Robbery, he wrote In fase di scrittura... Progetto "Ragnarock" In fase di scrittura... Ritorno ad Atlantide In fase di scrittura... Il retributore notturno... In fase di scrittura... Il Giorno del Giudizio In fase di scrittura... Le Guerre dell'Autore In fase di scrittura... Curiosità Tecnicamente dovrebbe essere una Divinità trascendente, ossia slegata dalla realtà storica e al di sopra dell'emotività umana. Nella pratica, tuttavia, è fortemente emotivo, il più delle volte mostra segni di esasperazione per tutti i casini che gli succedono intorno... Dal momento che la sua prima apparizione è avvenuta sotto l'aspetto del roveto in fiamme, è presumibile che Colui che È sia rappresentato come interpretazione personale dell'autore del Dio monoteistico veterotestamentario. È tuttavia curioso notare come, in contrasto a quanto detto sopra, che se invece si prende come riferimento la figura neotestamentaria la complementarietà con l'altra figura di riferimento degli Esseri Superiori, Oma Desala, il cui nome significa “''Madre Natura''” (in rapporto anche al fatto che, avendo aiutato ad ascendere quasi tutti gli Dei e le Dee apparsi nelle Fan Fiction) sia particolarmente azzeccata.. Per via della famigerata frase “''Dio è morto!” (in tedesco: ''Gott ist tot!), Colui che È ha una vera e propria fobia per Friedrich Nietzsche. Per motivi non meglio chiariti, è abbastanza in competizione con ChiyoChan8. Neppure lui (e, lo ricordiamo, è onnisciente) capisce sempre cosa vogliano significare gli aforismi di Oma Desala. La sua abbreviazione durante la scrittura delle Fan Fiction è [ CLC ] (C'o'''L'ui 'C'he È). Citazioni & battute celebri : '«'Appunto... '''» :: — Prima battuta di Colui che È; RHW, Capitolo 10 : «'???: Ottoperotto! : 8x8: L'avete sentito anche voi? : Voce fuori campo: Sì... : Freud: Ma questo non esclude a priori una follia collettiva... : 8x8: L'avevo preso in considerazione, grazie... : ???: Ottoperotto! : : ''A quel punto, mi sembrava chiaro che avrei dovuto rispondere. : : 8x8: Ohi! Che c'è? : Voce fuori campo: Un “eccomi” no, eh? : Freud: Troppo scontato... : ???: Togliti le scarpe, Ottoperotto... : 8x8: Le ho dall'inizio della storia... : ???: Ok, meglio di no, tienile... : Voce fuori campo: Per quanto la domanda possa essere scontata, stupida, inutile, priva di senso e di spunti comico-pariodici- : ???: Veniamo al dunque, non ho tutta la notte... : Voce fuori campo: Ok... Chi sei? : ???: Io sono Colui che È... : Voce fuori campo: Oh mio Dio! : Colui che È: Appunto... : Freud: E che razza di risposta è? : Colui che È: Una risposta enigmatica... : 8x8 (tende una mano): Piacere, Colui che Sarebbe... : Colui che È: Colui che Sarebbe? : 8x8: Sì, Colui che Sarebbe... Sano di mente, se non fosse per tutti voi... Comunque... Immagino che tu conosca i mie due assistenti... : Colui che È: Ma certo! Voce fuori campo... : Voce fuori campo: Salve... : Colui che È: Sigmund... : Freud: Ci si risente, a quanto pare... : 8x8: Ne deduco che vi conoscevate già prima... : Colui che È: Già... Diceva che non era altro che una nevrosi da superare... : Freud: Cos'è, la cosa ti rende nervoso? '''» :: — RHW, Capitolo 10 Categoria:Divinità